


Everything I Do

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [32]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey discuss going on a date.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 6





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Everything I Do  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: Upstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jay and Hailey discuss going on a date.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Obligation

PUtP # 32: Everything I Do

They spent a lot of time together both on and off the job. Hailey thought that Jay felt he had to spend time with her, but that wasn't the case. Yes, she enjoyed their time together.

They were at a table at Molly's Bar, when she turned to him. "Jay, while I've enjoyed spending time with you, I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Jay drank his beer, set it down and turned to Hailey. "You're not an obligation, Hailey. You're my partner. You're my friend. You're... someone I have feelings for."

Hailey froze. "What?" She asked in shock. Not at the part about being his partner and friend. She was surprised that he had feelings for her.

"Everything I do, each time we're together outside of work, it's not because I feel like I have to. It's because I like you and I want to spend time with you. I wanna date you."

Hailey smiled at Jay's words. "Really? You wanna date me?" When he nodded she said, "Hmm. Well, maybe so. I mean, you're kinda cute." She teased him.

Jay bumped Hailey's arm and they both laughed. "This weekend, let's go on a date."

Hailey nodded. "Alright, it's a date."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
